Psicópata
by Sun the psiquic human
Summary: Sí, estoy loco, enfermo mental y desquiciado pero por amor. Mataré a cualquiera que lo toque por que Ness es mío,solamente mío. Es un mal Summary pero al menos hice el intento. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Super Smash Bros no me pertenecen En progreso
1. Chapter 1

Cortando cabezas, arrebañando los brazos, torturando a las víctimas, eso es lo que hago yo. Sí, cabe decir que yo estoy enamorado, y que por este amor yo mato. Cada zorra que se le acerca y ¡Boom! Luego muerta está, nunca sospechan de mí, soy implacable en cuanto a asesinar.

¿Él lo sabe? Nah, ni cuenta se da, es bastante despistado y nunca nota las veces que puedo llegar a acosarlo.

Estoy demente, pero nadie lo sabe, sé cómo fingir y actuar, eso me lo enseñó mi hermano gemelo mayor Claus, quién cabe decir que tampoco tiene idea.

A mis dieciocho años todo es obscuridad y caos en mi mente, quizás pueda controlarme y seguir evitando que me atrapen, mi rutina es la misma. No hay permiso para errores.

Quizás pueda conseguir mi cometido, quizás no, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no me rendiré.

Él estará a mi lado…Ness estará a mi lado…

Para toda la vida


	2. Qué día tan normal

Oh,…si se preguntan qué ocurrió con mi primera historia "el plan acerca de mis sentimientos", es que está en proceso, pero no tengo ni idea de qué poner al final, enserio. Mi inspiración está en una etapa extraña de nuevas ideas pero que no da hacia donde yo deseo.

Y ensoleillement, no me odies por esto pero…

¡Perdí mi fanfic del reto!

Lo siento, enserio. Lo estuve buscando como idiota hasta que me dijo mi hermano que mi primo lo borró, luego destruí la cocina y parte del segundo piso de mi casa, ok no…

Ya estoy exagerando, pero bueno, a continuarle a esta cosa loca loquita….

Disclaimer: los personajes de Earthbound y Super Smash Bros no son míos, si los fueran serían las cosas más o menos así (insertar armas, gritos de horror y un Lucas traumatizado.)

¡A la historia! (insertar un tono de corto de los superhéroes en los que su cara sale en la pantalla con fondo de remolino)

Nota: Esto es un Pov. De Lucas, y todos los personajes que deberían ser animales, son humanos, Sun sale en esta historia, porque mi hermano me amenazó con un cuchillo y OoC, osea (Out of Character)

…

Las 7:00 am, hoy es un día nueva en mi casa, perfecto para aniquilar a alguien. Mi hermano estaba listo para ir a la universidad al igual que yo. Vestidos con un uniforme patético, una camisa blanca con el logo de la universidad en el pecho y la espalda, un pantalón grisáceo y unos zapatos negros que odiaba, yo prefería mis tenis.

-Uff…-Claus bostezó mientras se colocaba su mochila en el hombro bruscamente – este día es de lo peor, yo no quiero ir a la jodida escuela.

-¿Y qué sería de tu novia? Ya sabes lo loca que se pone si no asistes a la escuela, el día que no asististe la pobrecita recitó un poema enfrente de toda la clase acerca de ti, no sabes lo gracioso que fue- me burlé juguetonamente con una vocecita bastante molesta para los ojos de mi hermano. Con el tiempo, me acostumbré a ser malvado con mi hermano.

Ya no era un niño tímido y vergonzoso.

-¡C-Cállate!-mi hermano pelirrojo se puso colorado- mejor vámonos, las clases empiezan en 10 minutos.

-Como quieras, ni que allá hubiera algo más interesante que aquí.

En realidad, allá había una personita importante para mí, Ness. Ambos salimos de casa y mi hermano cerró la puerta con llave, nos dirigimos a la universidad a pie, ya que estaba a 3 cuadras de mi casa que compartía con mi hermano.

Cuando llegamos, pude observar a la novia de Claus acercarse a nosotros, tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y un extraño brillo en sus ojos púrpuras, cosa que solamente ocurría cuando estaba con mi hermano. Pero yo tenía otra cosa en mente, en pocas palabras, quería buscar a Ness

-Hola Lucas, hola Claus-la rubia de ojos violetas sonrió y besó a mi hermano en la mejilla.

-Hola Sun-respondimos ambos, aunque Claus se oyó bastante nervioso.

Sunshine, o como le decimos, Sun, era huérfana y vivía sola, ya que no tenía hermanos y el seguro de sus padres lo pagaban todo, maldita suertuda. Ella era vecina de Ness y amiga. La habría matado de no ser el hecho de que a ella le gusta mi bro, y que además me aconseja muy bien cuando tengo algún extraño problema. En pocas palabras, pasado terrible, cariñosa, empalagosa y es mi amigo ¿suficientes datos?

-¿Qué es lo que hacían pillines?- la chamaca de cabello abrazó a mi hermano por la cintura, a veces me preguntó quién es el papel dominante en la relación.

-Acabamos de llegar, torpe- le respondí bromeando y ella rompió a reír en respuesta. Se me hacía increíble su capacidad de no tomar los insultos a pecho.-por cierto, ¿has visto a Ness?

-Claro, llegué con él a la escuela- la rubia sonrió- está en el salón, cuando le pregunté para qué me dijo que para estudiar el examen de Geometría que el profesor Ganondorf nos dará a la segunda hora.

-¿Teníamos examen? ¡Mierda!- Claus se quejó, tan irresponsable como siempre.

-Yo te dije que teníamos examen, pero tú preferiste jugar Minecraft, ¿no te acuerdas?- sonreí cuando Sun le pegó un sape a mi hermano murmurando algo, al parecer un insulto- Voy a buscar a Ness, ahora vuelvo.

-Hey Lukey –Sun me llamó por ese extraño apodo que ella misma me dio, vi que sacó de su maleta una libreta amarilla con dibujitos de pokemones – entrégale esto por mí ¿sí?

-Eh…o-okey, los veré luego- me despedí y, rápidamente me dirigí al salón de clases, ya que Ness afortunadamente estaba en mi mismo grupo.

No puedo recordar con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevo enamorado de Ness, y tampoco las veces que he sido mandado por Sunshine para entregarle cosas, libretas, lápices, e incluso una vez una bazuca.

Cuando llegué al salón me llevé una grata sorpresa. Allí estaba, con su característica gorra de beisbol roja y azul en el cabello, pero no estaba estudiando como Sun me había comentado que Ness me había dicho ¿me habría mentido? No, Sun era bastante mala mintiendo.

En vez de estudiar, Ness estaba sentado en su pupitre con una sonrisa en el rostro, coqueteando con Paula, una chica rubia de ojos azules con un moño rojo en la cabeza. Ella estaba parada a su lado, con un libro apretujado en su pecho que abrazaba con sus brazos, maravillada ante las anécdotas locas de Ness, que él solía utilizar para atraer chicas.

Mi mirada estaba fija en la de Paula, quién besó la mejilla de Ness y se sentó en la butaca que estaba a su lado derecho.

¡Esa es mi butaca Paula, allí me siento todos los días para hablar con Ness!

Mi momento de rencor fue interrumpido cuando Sun y Claus entraron al salón corriendo, seguidos por el profesor de español Bowser, muy buen profesor pero bastante gruñón, quién venía malhumorado, ¡que novedad!

Sun y Claus se sentaron en las butacas de hasta el final, y yo me situé en la que estaba en el lado izquierdo de mi compañero y mejor amigo de mi vida, Ness.

Recibí un saludo rápido y yo le devolví aquella libreta de dibujitos de pokémon, observé como me sonreía y como, para mi desagrado, devolvía su total atención a Paula.

El profesor pelirrojo empezó su clase, en la cual todos excepto Ness, quien coqueteaba aún con Paula, Claus que estaba mega cariñosito con su novia, Toon Link quién le echaba ojitos a Popo y yo.

Este día puede ser inesperado, pero estoy seguro de una cosa, de solo una cosa…

Hoy una personita va a morir esta noche.

…

El segundo Capítulo y no sé qué decir…um, las saladitas son horneadas…

**Ness: **¡Yo no soy un mujeriego!

**Lucas: **¡Y yo un psicópata!

**Sun: **¡Yo no soy acaramelada!

**Toon Link: ¿**Cómo es eso de que le echaba ojitos a Popo?

**Popo: **A mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

**Ness: Lo** dices por ti, Popo.

**Claus: **Eres cruel…

**Yo: **¿Qué no saben lo que significa out of character?

Nos vemos luego, bye bye!


End file.
